Nobody's Perfect
by Miss Storyholic
Summary: I 'There was no such thing as being perfect. Even I wasn't perfect.' Mr. Peabody and Sherman's life after the movie... Father/son moments, Peabody/OC


**Title:** Nobody's Perfect

**Rated:** T

**Movie:** Mr. Peabody and Sherman (movie universe)

**Pairing(s):** Peabody/ OC, Implied Penny/ Sherman

**Genre:** Drama/ Family/ Friendship/ Romance/ Angst

**Summary: **~ I ~ 'There was no such thing as being perfect. Even I wasn't perfect.' Mr. Peabody and Sherman's life after the movie... Father/son moments, Peabody/OC

**Warning: There are spoilers from the movie in this fanfic. I recommended not reading this fanfic if you have not seen the movie.**

**You have been warn!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mr. Peabody and Sherman. Dreamworks, Jay Ward, and Ted Key does.**

* * *

**~*~ I: Camelot ~*~**

**Chapter 1: Night terrors**

"_Mr. Peabody..."_

_A spotlight was flashed on top of me, its light blinding my sight. While my eyes adjusted to the bright lights, the judge continued to speak._

"_For endangering your son, you no longer hold legal custody."_

"_W-What?" My eyes widened at the announcement. I glared up at him. "You have no right! I have never put Sherman in danger! You have no proof-"_

"_But we do have proof."_

_My blood froze when I heard that voice. It was just very recently I have added that voice to my list of things I never want to hear again. Another spotlight flashed, revealing Mrs. Grunion. A sinister smirk spread through her features. I merely stared in shock and horror. How in the world was she even here? According to the Petersons, a lovesick Agamemnon captured her and brought her to the past with him. She should be in the past, not in the present!_

"_Not only have you been using some dangerous machine around him but just recently, you have attack him."_

_My eyes widened at that exclamation before going hard in rage. How dare she... "I would never attack my own son!"_

"_Oh really?" Her smirk was getting wider. She pull out a red folder out of nowhere and slide it towards me on the floor. I pick up the folder and opened it. I only stared at the folder for five seconds before dropping the folder in horror. The contents spilled out of the folder when it hit the ground, pestering me to keep looking at them._

_In the folder were pictures. Pictures of my boy, covered in bruises and blood... However, what really caught my eye were a few crescent wounds on his arms and legs. Wounds that look almost like..._

"_I believe biting someone is a way of attacking someone, am I right?"_

"_I... I..."_

_My mind was going blank. My fore paw covering my mouth as I felt the urge to vomit. How..._

_No..._

_No... I didn't do this. I would never bite Sherman. I would never hurt my son! This was fake. This has to be fake!_

"_As you can see, your honor..." The large woman stared at the judge. "A dog like this needs to be punished and we all know..." She turned back to me. "The punishment for dogs when they started biting people."_

_My heart stopped when I heard that._

_The judge nodded at that. "Yes, we do." I watched him raised his gavel. "Mr. Peabody... For punishment for your crimes, you are sentenced to death." He banged the gavel, a signal of his final decision. His signature on my death certificate._

"_**Kill him! Kill him! Kill him!"** Chanted the dark voices around me. _

"_Get him, boys!" Her voice sounded so sickly sweet, so happy..._

_I gasped when I felt two pairs of hands, each pair grabbing my arms in a rough manner. I quickly began to try to pull out of their grasp. _

"_No!" I shouted. "Stop this! Please...I didn't do this! I would never hurt my son! Please let me go!"_

_My pleads were left unheard as they continued to drag me away. The darkness closing in on me like a blanket. Twisted laughter echoed around me, taunting me in a mocking manner. "Please, let me go!" Soon, other voices began to plague my mind. Dark voices I buried deep in my subconscious a long time ago._

"_**Freak!"**_

"_**Abomination!"**_

"_**You're a Monster!"**_

"_**Demon! Somebody call the local priest!"**_

"_**Creatures like you shouldn't be alive!"**_

"_**Why don't you just die?"**_

"_**You're a mistake..."**_

"_**A mistake..."**_

"_**A mistake..."**_

_I was thrown against the chair, Grunion's men strapping my arms and legs tight with strong leather straps. "No! Let me g-" My mouth was quickly covered by a muzzle, blocking my pleas with success. The struggle made me look on the floor. Under the chair were a large amount of wooden logs. The sudden putrid smell of gasoline made me want to thrown up."Make it tight, boys." I turned to my right to see Mrs. Grunion walking closer to me. In her hands, was a matchbox and a match. "We wouldn't want him running away now, won't we?"_

_I stared in horror as she walk closer to me. My eyes glued to the match._

_No..._

_She lit the match. The light from the match made the large woman's features look more menacing. My mind finally putting two and two together._

_No!_

_The two men quickly back away from me. I tried to struggle out of my binds but to no prevail. "Time to face judgment, you filthy mutt!"_

_She threw the match in the firewood. _

_Right away, the logs went ablaze under my feet. The muzzle sealing my screams. The flames burning my skin and fur. The black smoke choking my lungs._

"_Why, Mr. Peabody?"_

_I look up from the blaze to see..._

_Blood dripping from his wounds, Sherman stared at me as he clutched his injured arm. Eyes showing hurt and betrayal in those large brown orbs._

"_Why did you bit me, Mr. Peabody? WHY?!"_

_Sherman..._

_No...No..._

_I would never hurt you, Sherman. I would never bite you..._

_I would never..._

_Soon, the flames engulf me in their orange hue._

My eyes snapped open.

I sat up from my bed. Sweat liter my fur as I tried to get air back in my lungs. However, air was the last thing on my mind at the moment.

In one second, I was out of my bed and into the hallway of the penthouse. Another second later, my feet quickly lead me to my destination.

I force myself to calm down before grabbing the door handle. Softly, I opened the door to my son's room. Sherman was sleeping soundly in his bed. Completely unharmed and well, unlike the one in my dream. I sigh in relief at the scene. At least, my Sherman was safe and not hurt.

I closed the door, my paw still on the handle. I look up at the clock in the hallway.

**1:06 AM**

I sigh again at the time. I knew I wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. Especially after having such a terrible dream.

I let go of the door handle and walk to my office.

It's been two months since the space-time continuum was fixed. Two months since the issues between Sherman and Miss. Peterson were resolved. Two months since...

My thoughts mid-stopped for a second, unable to process those next words for a few seconds.

I clutched my chest as I stopped walking.

"…."

Two months since I almost lost Sherman.

"…."

"…."

I frowned, my eyes going to the floor.

Even though, everything came all right in the end. The whole event created new mental scars on everyone involved in the whole situation. The first week was hard to get Sherman to go to sleep, without him thinking what happen in Ancient Troy and...what happen when...

I shuddered, my paws going straight to my neck. Memories of having that rope around my neck, pulling me away from my son and...

"_Just one mistake..."_

I could almost still feel that rope...

"_You make one mistake and they're going to kill you, Peabody. Doesn't matter how many achievements you have done! Once you make a mistake, they are going to hunt you down and burn you at the stake!"_

Choking back a whimper, I shook my head in a attempt to get rid of those words. Words that were pointless and shouldn't effect me now but after the whole situation with the space-time continuum, they seem to find a way to leak back into my mind. Their filthy hands trying sink their claws into my brain.

I made a mistake and they immediately-

I shook my head again, harder this time. "Stop thinking that, Peabody." I said to myself. "You're just tried, that's all."

Everyone makes mistakes. There was no such thing as being perfect. Even I wasn't perfect. Despite the fact, I have accomplished so many things in my life. Even I knew I harbored some faults.

I was just tired and not thinking straight.

I stayed in my office, working on some unfinished paperwork until I felt the need to go back to bed. This time, I had no dreams when I finally fell asleep. When I woke in the morning, everything was normal. I woke up Sherman, made breakfast for the both of us, and took him to school. I also work on some documents for awhile after I came back to the penthouse.

It was a normal day. A normal day that cover all the insecurities that were exposed last night.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**Author's Note:** I purely wanted to work on my first POV writing and write some father/son moments and angst stuff in this fandom.

Just a warning though, I don't update frequently and yes for those who want to know, my OC is going to appear in this story.

Until then...


End file.
